


Small Humans Always Wander Off And Leave Behind Panicky Galra Parents

by BogDing



Series: Blade of Lance-Marmora [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HOOO boiii, Other, im the same tbh, literally always walks off, little lance is in trouuuble, or is he trouble, there's too many interesting things around ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/BogDing
Summary: 'You lost him?!'"I did not lose him! I was speaking to someone about an important mission and when I turned around he was gone!""Why are humans like this?"





	Small Humans Always Wander Off And Leave Behind Panicky Galra Parents

Walking around with Mavi was boooorrrinnnng!

Lance huffed as he wandered around with Mavi. The little five year old was tired of being carried around all the time and wanted to try out his new leg! It was shiny and pretty and glowed in the dark! He really, really liked it, especially when the little lights would flicker off and on in different patterns! 

"Keep close to me, Kabrne," Mavi murmured, holding Lance's hand as they wandered through the base together. This was the first time Lance had lefty the relative safety of their quarters and she wanted to ensure that they wouldn't be separated and lost from one another. The Galra woman glanced down at the child beside her, smiling softly as he looked around with curious eyes, his attention sometimes being caught by the purple lights that reflected back to him in the bright hallways.

Lance looked up at Mavi and nodded, clutching her hands tighter and trying to keep up with her long strides. He knew he could always ask her to pick him up to carry him around easily, but he stubbornly wanted to walk around on his new pretty leg. Plus, he was worried that if he couldn't prove that he could walk around for long with Mavi, Vani and Toka that they would leave him in the rooms again. And Lance had already played all the games he could on his own! It wasn't as fun without other people around too. 

So he'd pouted and whined with his parents until they had agreed that it was finally time for him to spend the day with them... after he'd finally gotten his new leg! It had taken a while for Lance to learn how to walk on the prosthetic when it had first been attached to his stump, but he'd managed after a while to take into account the heavier weight of the metal that made up his left leg. Lance had been so happy he hadn't been able to sleep properly the night before, so he toddled a little tiredly behind Mavi as they followed Toka and Vani.

The three split up after a while, with Lance staying close to Mavi as the three adults said their goodbyes, before Kolivan and Antok kneeled before Lance to nuzzled him affectionately. Lance giggled and pat the two adults sweetly, promising to be good and stay close to Mavi. Waving goodbye to Vani and Toka one last time as the two turned around a different corner, Lance turned his attention back to Mavi, grinning brightly up at her as he skipped beside her happily.

Maveera chuckled and shook her head slightly, amused by how cheerful her little one was now that he was able to move around on his own once again. She'd been worried about leaving Lance alone in their shared quarters, but it had been the only option when he hadn't had anything to help support him for wandering around the grounds. Now that he did, he could spend his time with his parents before he was old enough for them to deem ready to join the education facility. 

"Captain Maveera! Might I take a moment of your time?" Maveera looked up with a frown, searching for the owner of the voice and schooling her expression into one of neutrality. 

"Of course, soldier. What seems to be the problem?" She asked politely, coming to a stop and steadying Lance when he wobbled slightly, glancing down to ensure he was alright before turning her attention back to the soldier that had stopped her. He was fairly young, a new recruit that had been introduced within the shooting squadrons she led, and seemed distressed with something if the frown on his face was any indication.

Lance pouted as Mavi's attention was taken up by the other adult Galra they'd wandered into. He knew his parents had important jobs in the Blade, but he had been slightly hopeful that no one would bother Mavi while she and he walked down the hallways. He wasn't upset for long, as his attention wandered, big blue eyes looking around the area in curiosity. He'd never seen this sector of headquarters before. There seemed to be a lot of other adults rushing by or milling about, some wearing the cool masks that Toka would when he left for the day, while others were dressed in more casual clothing.

Everything would have been fine if Lance hadn't spotted someone's cool glowy ball falling from their stack of paperwork.

Hesitating for a moment, Lance looked up at Mavi. She seemed completely engrossed within the conversation she was having with the soldier, her brow furrowed as she looked over the touch pad the soldier was holding out to her. Lance bit his lower lip and looked over at the ball, seeing that the person who'd dropped it hadn't noticed its disappearance and frowned. His parents were always telling him to help those who might need it, even if it was the smallest of things. 

Cheeks puffed out, Lance walked over to the glowy ball, picking it up and hurrying after the man he'd seen drop it. He didn't notice how far he was walking, or that he'd lost sight of Mavi as he followed the man, calling out to him loudly to catch his attention. 

Ulaz turned around, glancing to where he'd heard someone call out loudly. His golden eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Lance, walking over hastily to him, one of his smoke bombs clutched carefully in the little human's hands. The adult Galra frowned lightly, allowing his eyes to scan over the crowd; surely Kolivan, Antok or Maveera were somewhere in the near vicinity if Lance was wandering around the hallways with no escort.

His attention returned to the little human, who had finally reached him and tugged on his pants, his worried little frown turning into a wide smile as he finally recognized the other adult Galra, "Unco 'Laz!" He called happily, making grabby hands up to the tall man, who bent down and swiftly brought the human cub up into his arms-after he had already set aside the crate of smoke bombs he'd been carrying for the past half a varga; Lance held out the ball to his uncle, smile wide and genuine as he handed it over to the responsible adult, "You dropped your ball! I got it f'r ya!"

"Hello, little Lance," Ulaz said cooly, eyeing the little boy who giggled and flung his arms around the lilac Galra's neck, hugging him happily. Ulaz huffed softly and returned the gesture gently, mindful of his sharp claws as he did so. He continued to look over Lance's shoulder, trying to spot Maveera, Kolivan or Antok anywhere close by, "What are you doing out here by yourself, little one? And where are your parents?"

"Mavi's over there!" Lance yawned, snuggling into Ulaz's arms. Rushing after his uncle sure took a lot out of him, and he was beginning to feel sleepy. Ulaz sighed, looking over to the crate of smoke bombs for a second before signaling Thace over to him.

"I am going to bring Lance back to his chambers. Could you bring these over to flight bay twelve?" Ulaz asked softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms. He glared slightly at the fond look on Thace's face and huffed, reaching up to flick his mate's nose gently when he didn't respond.

Thace huffed, rubbing his nose gently before nodding, passing by Ulaz to pick up the crate, "Of course. Shall I see you after, for our sparring match?"

Ulaz hummed and nodded, already walking off with Lance back to the child's room, glancing back at Thace briefly, "Yes. I shall see you then."

* * *

"-and we should account for the power between shots to ensure that the newest recruits are able to handle the back lash from these weapons," Maveera said, handing the touch pad back to the soldier before her who nodded slightly, saluting her before heading off to the training decks. That conversation had taken far longer than the Galra woman would have liked.  Maveera sighed softly, shaking her head and turning to speak to Lance beside her, "I am sorry for taking so long, Kabrne. Some we should go and find something to eat-"

She cut herself off, golden eyes widening slightly at the empty space beside her. Swallowing thickly, she swiftly turned to look behind her, just in case her little one was trying to play some sort of trick on her. A sick feeling clawed at her abdomen as she started wandering around the hallways, softly calling Lance's name in the hopes that she would find him quickly.

a varga and a half passed, and Maveera still had seen neither hide nor hair of her child. Thace had tried to speak to her, but she'd waved him off, proclaiming that she was too busy to chat at the moment. She rushed into the training rooms she knew Kolivan and Antok would be busy using, her breath coming out sharply with her panic. She shoved the automatic doors open, the metal bending slightly with the force, causing her mates to stop in their sparring and look over at her. Kolivan's brows raised and Maveera blurted out the words she knew would cause a frenzy with her mates, "Lance is missing and I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him, help me!"

Antok tore off his mask, expression thunderous as he signed, his hands moving so fast they made her dizzy, 'What?! When, where, how did you lose him?!'

She swallowed heavily, motioning for them to follow as they left the training rooms together, marching through the halls, "I don't know! We had stopped to talk to a soldier who wished to know more about the new guns we were getting soon and when I had finished, I turned around and he was gone! I've been looking for him for almost two varga, I don't know where he is! Oh, Zarkon's claws, what if he wandered off to the weapons deck and has gotten himself hurt?! What if he's lost and looking for us as well?! What if-"

"Maveera!" Kolivan barked, putting his clawed hand on her shoulder to make her pause. The Galra woman took in a sharp breath, turning panicked golden eyes to her mate as she tried to calm down, "Breathe, try to calm down," once her breathing had gotten to an acceptable pace, Kolivan looked around before continuing, "We will split up. I will head to the weapons decks to search for Lance."

Antok waved slightly with a nod, before signing himself, 'I will search the cafeteria and education centers, perhaps he made his way down there.'

Maveera nodded, swallowing thickly before glancing around, letting out a deep breath, "Alright. I will look around the flight decks and training facilities, in that case."

The three of them agreed to meet up once again in front of their shared chambers after a four hour search. And then they were off, scouring hastily throughout the base, searching high and low for their missing human cub. The tension and panic slowly mounted within the three parents. With no sign of their cub no matter where they looked, each of them could only hope that the other two had perhaps found him. Several times, they passed Thace and Ulaz, both of whom tried to bring them to a pause but were ignored.

After the allotted time was done, the three marched quickly over to their chambers. All three looked ragged and worn down, sick with panic and fear for their little human charge. Kolivan looked wearily at his two mates, both of who were panting heavily as all three entered the area of rooms that they and Lance lived in comfortably, "I will organise a base wide search for Lance. Perhaps some of the soldiers have seen him around while we were running everywhere. Let us take some time to come up with a plan of action before we-"

He cut himself off, staring incredulously at their shared bed, ignoring the inquisitive looks and noises from his two mates. He stumbled back into a chair with a heavy sigh, clutching his face in his shaking hands tiredly, shoulders shaking in aggravated mirth. Maveera and Antok marched into the room, their breaths catching in surprise. For there, sleeping quietly in the bed, was Lance, his legs tucked up under him and a touch pad laying beside him with a note on it.

Maveera picked it up before bursting in a relieved laugh, crawling into the bed beside Lance and bringing the cub up into he protective hold. Lance shifted slightly, brows furrowed before nuzzling into his Galra mother's warmth, a small yawn leaving him. Antok read the note and chuffed softly, shaking his head. He turned to Kolivan, who had stopped his silent laughter into his hands, and was watching their mate and child tiredly from the chair he'd slumped in to. 

Antok nudged his tired mate, gesturing to the bed for him to join the other two, before crawling up into the bed himself, tucking himself up against Lance on the other side of the boy. Kolivan nodded, following his larger mate and spooning up behind him, stretching and arm out to rest a clawed hand of Lance's side, chest warming softly as the little boy automatically wrapped his much smaller hand around two of Kolivan's fingers. 

The three adults breathed a sigh of relief, tucking themselves in closer as their golden eyes started to droop tiredly. They could return to their duties after a well deserved nap. The touch pad lay, forgotten on the floor, the screen still glowing a bright purple.

* * *

 

_"I have taken the liberty to return your wayward child back to your shared quarters, as he was starting to fall asleep on me._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Ulaz."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, at first, I was gonna have Keith's mum find him and bring him back to their room, as I've been itching to add a bit more connection for Lance and the other paladins in this story  
> who knows ;^) maybe she'll ;^) show up in ;^) a different chapter ;^)


End file.
